A Pokémon Trainer in the Making
by Hyper Shadic the Hedgehog
Summary: After seeing the departure of his best friend, Kyree goes to follow his dreams of being a Pokémon trainer. Only question is...will he be able to become a Pokémon trainer just his friend, or fail misserably? Remember R&R
1. The Perfect Pair

**Kyree: I've been wanting to do this story for a while now  
Marc: It's about time  
Kyree: Shut up man at least I'm doing something productive unlike you  
Marc: And what is that supposed to mean  
Kyree: You Mr. Tyrannical  
Marc: It's a healthy way to live  
Kyree: Bullshit**

It was the start and Kyree went to his friend Marc's house only to see his friend packing some food and clothes. Kyree started getting nervous about what was going on, "Hey buddy, whatcha doin?" Marc looked at him and waved. "I'm packing supplies. I've officially become a Pokémon trainer." Kyree looked down but felt happy for his best friend, "So, you're leaving like that?" Marc turned around and looked at Kyree, "Come on, man. Please don't be like that. You know I have got to do this." Kyree and Marc walked out the house. In Marc's hand were 2 pokeballs that he tossed up into the air, "MUDKIP! TORCHICK! SHOW YOURSELVES!" THE POKEBALLS POPPED OPEN AND OUT CAME A Mudkip and a Torchick. Kyree got down to their level and patted their heads, "Wow! Nice job dude, I only wish I could do the same." Marc gave him a pat on the back, "Don't worry, I'm sure you will catch Pokémon like me one day. MUDKIP! TORCHICK! RETURN!" Torchick and Mudkip returned back to their pokeballs and Marc picked them up Kyree looked away from his best friend and sighed, "You know how my mom is about Pokémon." Marc smirked and walked to a bus stop, "Well I got to go man. See you later, Kyree!" Kyree watched as the bus left with his friend waving to him. He slowly walked back home and saw his other friends with their Pokémon. With his head hanging, Kyree entered his house only to be welcomed by his pet dog. The dog began barking and running circles around his owners legs. "Ok, Jordan, that's enough boy." Kyree knelt down and opened his arms for the little dog to hop in them. Kyree then proceeded to walk to his room and sigh. His dog licked his cheek and he couldn't help but laugh. Kyree held his dog face-to-face and began to talk to him, "Do you think I should train Pokémon?" His dog yipped and Kyree looked under his bed. There was a box with $200 in it that Kyree had been saving up, "Ok, time to go grab some pokeballs." Kyree ran out his house and down the street to a PokéMart. Once inside, Kyree quickly ran to the front desk and slammed his money on the counter, "I'd like 2 pokeballs please." The clerk gave him 2 pokeballs and Kyree ran out to the woods near his house.

Once in the woods, Kyree stalked around hoping to find some Pokémon. He heard something move around in the bushes and leap at him. With an accidental throw, Kyree launched the pokeball at the Pokémon and watched as it was now caught in the ball. The ball wiggled left and right then stopped and Kyree picked up the ball. Before he could check out what was inside, another Pokémon came lunging at him. Kyree got a clear view of this new challenger, "Hey, you're an Eevee. I'm gonna catch you! Ok whatever Pokémon you are, come out and help your new trainer." Kyree threw the ball up and out popped a Shinx. "Shinx, use tackle now!" Shinx looked back at Kyree then charged at the Eevee and tackled it to the ground. Seeing his chance, Kyree threw the last pokeball ha had at the Eevee and watched as the ball opened and trapped the Eevee inside. He crossed his fingers and watched as the pokeball stopped moving. Kyree picked it up and smiled big, "EEVEE! COME OUT!" Kyree threw the pokeball up and watched as it opened and released the Eevee. "I can't believe it, I caught my first Pokémon. Now what should I name you guys?" Kyree hesitantly rolled over his Shinx and took a look, "Ok, I will name you Sparky." Kyree them rolled his Eevee over and took a look, "Your name will be Ella." "SPARKY! ELLA! RETURN!" Both Pokémon went back to their respective pokeballs and Kyree quickly ran home.

When he got back, Kyree began packing himself some clothes and food with so much excitement. His mother came in his room and saw him packing his clothes and got very suspicious, "What are you doing?" Kyree looked at her with his face full of joy, "I'm packing so I can become a Pokémon trainer like Marc." His mom crossed her arms and looked at him, "We have had this talk before. You are not becoming a Pokémon trainer. Even if I could let you, you don't have any Pokémon." Kyree pointed to his back pocket and his mom was shocked to find 2 pokeballs with Pokémon in them. "Their names are Sparky and Ella. I caught them a few minutes ago. Now mom, before we argue about this, this is what I want to be now that I can got out on my own. I don't want to be stuck in an office or cleaning or doing nothing. Pokémon is a passion I want to go into. I would love to travel around the world to battle other strong trainers so please, let me do this. It would mean a lot to me." Kyree's mom looked at him then at the pokeballs, "Fine, but only because you said it's your passion." Kyree's eyes grew wide and he gave his mom a big hug, "Thanks mom." She hugged back and smiled at her son, "Don't make me regret this decision." Kyree nodded to her and resumed packing his duffle bag with food and clothes. He grabbed his pokeballs and proceeded to walk to the house door before being stopped by his mom again, "Here, you'll need a place to stay so be sure to buy yourself a house." She gave him $25,000 to get a house. "Thanks mom." Kyree gave his mother a peck on the cheek and left his house. He looked at his watch and scanned the time, "Ok, the bus will be at the stop in 10 minutes, I better hurry." Kyree took off towards the bus stop and almost missed it had someone not pointed out he was running. Once on the bus, Kyree opened his pokeballs and fed Sparky and Ella. He then took a bite out a sandwich, "You 2 are good Pokémon. I hope we win a lot of gym badges and battles. Kyree whipped out his cell and dialed Marc's number. Marc didn't answer and Kyree put his phone away, "Probably out battling or something." Ella went and jumped in Kyree's lap and Sparky hopped in the seat next to Kyree and fell asleep. Kyree couldn't help but smile and he watched as he went out of Denton and off to Los Angeles.

 **Kyree: I like how you leave without telling me until the day of  
Marc: Sorry about that  
Kyree: Whatever**


	2. Items and a Pokedex

**Kyree: I'm on my way  
Marc: Nice job man  
Kyree: No thanks to you  
Marc: I'll be going now  
Kyree: Good**

Kyree got off the bus with his 2 Pokémon and looked around, "Well guys this is Los Angeles." Ella hopped and Kyree's shoulder while Sparky walked next to Kyree. "Sparky you look tired, do you need a rest?" Sparky looked at his trainer and shook his head but yawned at the same time. "You liar. SPARKY! RETURN!" Sparky went back into his pokeball and Kyree looked at Ella, "You need to rest too?" Ella shook her head and smiled at Kyree who shrugged and continued to walk through Cali. At one point Kyree found a good looking beach house worth $20,000. "Sweet! And we'll still have money to spare!" Ella cheered and Kyree bought the house. Inside was all the appliances he needed, a master bedroom with its own bathroom, 2 guest rooms, and a large backyard, not to mention a great view of the beach. "Wow, this place is even bigger on the inside. I will give you and Sparky the guest bedrooms." Ella yipped and snuggled closer to Kyree. "Don't tell me, let me guess. You guys want to sleep in my bed with me?" Ella nodded and Kyree took out Sparky's pokeball and tossed it into the air releasing him from it. "Well, Sparky, What do you think?" Sparky cheered and Kyree laughed with his Pokémon. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Kyree opened it to see another kid his age standing there, "Hi there. I'm guessing you are the new neighbor?" Kyree nodded and looked at Ella. "Well my name is Timothy nice to meet you." The kid named Timothy stuck out his hand and Kyree shook it, "My name is Kyree." Timothy looked at Kyree's Pokémon and smiled, "Quick question, are you a trainer?" Kyree nodded and pointed to his Pokémon, "Meet Sparky and Ella." Timothy got excited and pulled out his pokeball, "I would like to battle you…if that's ok." Kyree looked at Sparky and Ella who both seemed ok with it, "Ok, I believe it's time to battle."

Timothy and Kyree made their way to the beach and stood a good distance from each other. "Lets go, Vulpix!" "Sparky, you know what to do!" Vulpix and Sparky were put on the battlefield. Sparky had used growl and Vulpix attacked him causing him to stumble back a little, "Vulpix, use flame wheel!" "Oh no you don't! Sparky, dodge and counter attack using tackle." The Pokémon did as they were told and Vulpix had become paralyzed due to Sparky's electricity. "Do it again Sparky!" Timothy gave Vulpix a Cherri berry to cure her paralysis but not after Sparky charged into her again. Vulpix stood back up and shot a flame wheel at Sparky hitting him directly. Kyree watched at Sparky became burned. In a last ditch effort, Kyree switched Sparky with Ella and sent her to tackle Vulpix. With little room to dodge, Vulpix had a head on collision with Ella. Vulpix fainted and Kyree smiled, "Good job you 2!" Timothy walked over to Kyree and shook hands with him, "Nice job out there. You should check both your Pokémon's stats to see how much they've grown in terms of levels." Kyree looked at Sparky and Ella then back to Timothy, "How do I do that?" Timothy was surprised at Kyree, "Don't you have a Pokedex?" Kyree shook his head and Timothy put his hands in his pockets, "Hold on, I think I might have an extra." Kyree waited and was soon handed a Pokedex. "Keep it. Consider it your prize for beating me." Kyree smirked and thanked Timothy then aimed the Pokedex at Ella, "Cool, she grew to level 2. You're on your way aren't ya little girl?" Kyree then aimed at Sparky and studied the Pokedex, "Not bad my boy, you grew to level 4." The Pokedex then had a red bubble on the screen indicating that Sparky was still burned, "Hey, Timothy, got anything to heal burning?" Timothy threw Kyree a burn heal and proceeded to walk home, "I'll see you later ok?" Kyree nodded and went back into his house to relax, "Wow, that was a great battle you guys." Ella hopped on Kyree's lap and snuggled close to him while Sparky was trying to pin him down, "Hey you guys, I'm not a Pokémon!" Kyree laughed and got up, "You guys want to go play in the backyard?" Ella yawned and fell asleep while Sparky began to walk to the door. Kyree put Ella in her pokeball and went out back while Sparky.

"Sparky!" Kyree called to his Pokémon. Sparky trotted over and looked at his trainer. "Let's see if we can get you another attack." Sparky's tail began to glow with excitement. "First, let's get warmed up. Take a lap around the yard." Sparky nodded and began to run around the entire yard while Kyree watched. "You're doing good, Sparky, keep it going." Kyree pulled out Ella's pokeball and summoned her to help cheer on Sparky. After a lap was done, Kyree pulled up his Pokedex and check the time, "2:35:01 Not bad for a first time." Ella cheered and tackled Sparky to the ground. Kyree laughed and the 2 Pokémon got off each other. "Alright, now let's try to get your attack higher!" A dummy bag was put in front of Sparky who had a look of determination in his eyes. "GO!" Kyree yelled and Sparky took off and began to attack the dummy while Kyree checked his stats." Ella cheered Sparky on and watched him put more power into his tackles. Kyree looked at Ella, "He's doing a whole lot better. At this rate, I may have to start putting patches on the bag." Ella smiled at Kyree who was watching Sparky in awe. The bag was getting thrown around like a ragdoll and Kyree began cheering on his little Pokémon. After a while, Sparky had finished attacking the dummy and looked at Kyree who was checking his status yet again, "Wow, your attack and defense have completely doubled! I'm proud of you, Sparky." Ella went to Sparky again but instead of just tackling him, she brushed against his side and smiled at him. Kyree looked at the 2 Pokémon and sighed, "Come on guys it's a little too early for that." The new trainer put his Pokémon back in their respective pokeballs and went into the house.

 **Kyree: I feel good about these 2  
Marc: Well while you are focusing on 2 Pokémon I have 4 already.  
Kyree: That's good for you I don't give a good god damn  
Marc: No I think you're jealous  
Kyree: Kiss my ass Marcy**


	3. Betting Money on Battles

**Kyree: I need a chance to relax and have a good time  
Marc: I don't need rest  
Kyree: You are so competitive  
Marc: So are you  
Kyree: Except not all the time**

Kyree went into his bedroom and took a nap for 2 hours before waking up again, "I need to go somewhere and have some fun." He looked at his 2 pokeballs and summoned Sparky and Ella, "Come on little ones. We are going out someplace." Kyree got dressed and grabbed some money, "Let's see where should we go?" He looked at his map on the Pokedex, "Nice, there's a bar for trainers not far from here. Not to mention it has a battle arena in it." Kyree and his Pokémon left for the bar. On the way, the trainer saw that Ella had found something. Upon further inspection, Kyree found that she had a potion. Kyree took the potion and put it in his pocket then proceeded to walk to the bar.

When they got to the bar, Kyree put his 2 Pokémon into their pokeballs then entered the bar. There were a lot of trainers with different types of Pokémon ranging from water types to grass and fire types. A couple trainers looked at Kyree and smirked, "Hey you guys, a new sucker to take money from." Kyree ignored them and went to the counter to order something. The bartender looked at him and smiled, "Welcome to the Battle Royale! What can I do for you?" Kyree looked around then looked back to her, "Can I just get a Sprite please?" The bartender went behind into the kitchen and brought Kyree a can of Sprite, "Is that all?" Kyree looked at the menu over the bar and pointed at one over the numbers, "I'll take a burger and fries." The bartender nodded and wrote the order on a ticket then attached it to a little order wheel, "Your order will be ready in 10 minutes. My assistant will bring it to you." Kyree nodded and looked around the bar until he came to the battle spot. He watched as a Bulbasaur and a Charmeleon went at it. The Charmeleon who and his trainer earned $345 for winning. "Wow, he won all that money by winning a match?" A couple of the trainers from earlier decided to take advantage of this moment, "Yeah, and you could win some too. Whatever money is put in the pot is doubled. Remember, all you have to do is battle." Kyree smirked and looked at some of the other trainers, "How much is the buy in?" They pointed to a pot near the battle spot entrance, "Buy-in is $200." Kyree smiled big and inserted cash into the pot. Another trainer inserted the cash and went with Kyree to take positions to battle.

A battle was underway and Kyree had faith in Sparky. "Come out, Zubat!" "Sparky, give it your all!" Sparky and Zubat came out to the battlefield and looked at each other. Some of the other trainers began to laugh at Sparky because his was a small Shinx. Kyree looked at the Zubat then to Sparky and sighed, "Sparky, use tackle then be on guard!" Sparky nodded and ran to the Zubat and tackled him to the ground. "Zubat use supersonic." Zubat shot a loud screech at Sparky that caused him to become confused. Sparky tried to attack the Zubat but instead attacked himself. Kyree then drew back Sparky and put out Ella. Ella looked at Kyree who told her to dodge. Zubat charged at her but Ella dodged and counter attack with dodge. Zubat was on the brink of fainting and Kyree saw this. He drew back Ella and put Sparky back on the front lines then gave him the potion. Zubat tried to use supersonic again but it failed giving Sparky then chance to tackle Zubat. Zubat couldn't dodge the Shinx running at him full stride. Kyree watched as Zubat fell to the ground unconscious with Sparky standing on him.

Kyree cheered and watched as the $800 award money was given to him. Soon, Kyree was given his food by a Lopunny that winked at him. Kyree blushed and took a sip of his Sprite. He looked at Sparky and Ella and brought is hand down to them, "Great job out there you guys. Down low." Sparky and Ella put their paws to his. Kyree then rewarded them with half of his fries and a waterfall of Sprite. "If we keep battling like this, who knows, we might be able to start going to gyms and earning gym badges." Sparky mewed and Ella yipped at him. Kyree was soon finished with his food and decided to go home, "Alright guys, let's head home." Kyree put Sparky and Ella onto their pokeballs, paid the bartender, gave Lopunny a tip then left.

Kyree made it home and got Sparky and Ella out their pokeballs. "You guys get ready for bed. I'm going to go take a bath." As soon as Ella heard bath, she bounced all over the place. Kyree tried to ignore her and began to run warm bath water. Before he could get in, Ella jumped into his bathwater and smiled at him. Feeling too lazy to even deal with Ella, Kyree just got into the bath as well and began to wash himself up. When he was done with himself, Kyree then began to wash Ella. He scrubbed her fur and put bubbles in her face causing her to sneeze making him laugh. Finally they were done and ready to get to bed. Kyree emptied the bath water and dried himself off. Sparky was in bed waiting for Ella and his trainer. Kyree was carrying Ella to his bed and laid her down next to Sparky who cuddled closer to her. Kyree instantly got suspicious of the 2 Pokémon and looked at them before closing his eyes for the night, "Don't let me wake up to find and egg in my bed, got it?" Ella and Sparky nodded before falling asleep. Kyree smirked at the them before falling asleep. 

**Kyree: Makin money  
Marc: Sure you are  
Kyree: Cant wait to kick your ass**


	4. Team Rocket

**Kyree: I swear they better not have been mating  
Marc: Yeah because you can't take care of shit  
Kyree: Bite me asshole  
Marc: Oh my god asshole, I'm so threatened  
There is somewhat mating in this chapter so BEWARE**

Kyree woke up the next morning and went downstairs to begin making breakfast. He mixed some pancake batter together, cracked some eggs, and put bacon on the stove and cooked them all. The aroma of the breakfast foods attracted some guest to the kitchen, "Eevee! Eevee Eevee Eevee vee!" Kyree turned around to find Ella sitting on a barstool at the island where the food is sitting. Without knowing until it was too late, Kyree turned around to see Ella snatch a pancake from the plate on the table and run off with it. He quickly chased her back to his bedroom. Ella hopped onto Kyree's bed and sat the pancake next to Sparky and rub against him. Sparky woke up to the pancake and took a bite out of hit then pushed the rest to Ella who licked his nose and laid next to him. Kyree went back into the kitchen and finished cooking. He then made a plate for him then sat 2 other plates of food for Sparky and Ella who came trotting in the kitchen. Kyree smirked and continued to eat while watching his Pokémon. Ella was acting weird again towards Sparky. Kyree notice her keep brushing against his side and yip anytime he would push back against her. Kyree watched Ella continue this for 10 more minutes before going and getting dressed. While getting dressed, Kyree kept hearing Ella cry out in the other room. "Eevee! Vee vee vee vee!" Kyree began to worry, "Is Sparky attacking Ella?!" Kyree ran back into the kitchen and what he caught sight of made him turn the other way. Sparky had his eyes closed and was on top of Ella who was trembling happily. Ella had made Sparky mount her by putting her scent into the air. Sparky had begun to push up and down on Ella causing her to squeak again with delight. As soon as they saw Kyree, both of them stopped and got off each other. Kyree shook his head and put them in their pokeballs, "I need to stop using these. They seem so degrading. Only bringing them out when I want to **use** them? I don't use them, we are all equals." Kyree put them out their pokeballs and got down to their level, "Look you 2, I know you were mating but I mean it's a little too early so I would give it a day or 2 ok?" Ella yipped and Sparky nodded. Kyree smiled at them and they left the house.

On the way to a local Pokémon training center, Kyree took out his Pokedex and pointed it at both Pokémon. Surprisingly, they were both up to a lv.15 somehow. Kyree was surprised but a button was glowing on the Pokedex and when Kyree pressed it, it showed at the possible eeveelutions for Ella. Kyree saw a Vaporeon, a Leafeon, an Umbreon, an Espeon, a Flareon, and a Jolteon. Kyree thought what he should evolve her into, then it hit him. Kyree ran to the nearest PokeMart and bought a water stone then gave it to Ella for "safe keeping". Ella took the stone and held onto it. Kyree then ran to the training center and got Ella and Sparky battling against each other. "Sparky, use tackle against Ella! Ella, counterattack every move!" Both of his Pokémon began running at each other and began to attack each other. Kyree noticed Ella and Sparky had unlocked new hidden abilities, "Thunderbolt? Swift? Takedown? Double Team?" Kyree then watched his Pokémon smirk at him and sighed. "Ok you guys. Sparky use swift! Ella, use takedown!" Kyree watched as his Shinx shot multiple stars at Ella and got a direct hit on her causing her to fall back and roll on the ground. Ella got up and charged at Sparky then took him down to the ground forcing him to lose consciousness. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Looks like the spark got grounded!" Kyree went and woke his Pokémon up and gave them both a pep talk, "You both are growing to be so strong its so amazing. With this said, it's also best not to get ahead of yourself." Both of them nodded and Kyree went inside and put on some new clothes then they headed out to do something.

On the way Kyree noticed some people following him and constantly eyeing his Pokémon. Kyre saw that one of them was a tall female with long luscious red hair and the other was a tall male with cut short blue hair. Both seemed to be wearing the same getup with a big red "R" on their shirts. Kyree bolted for it with Sparky and Ella causing his pursuers to give chase. After a while of running, Kyree stopped and turned to face the 2, "Hey! What's the big idea following me you big creepazoids?!" The 2 smirked and flipped their hair to the sides, "Allow us to introduce ourselves. Prepare for trouble Make it double! To protect the world from devastation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! James! Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" Kyree took a step back in shock, "Y-You're Team Rocket?" He back away slowly allowing Jessie to advance towards him. "I'll just cut to the chase…we want your Eevee." Ella jumped into Kyree's arms panically causing him to hug her tight in defense, "Don't worry girl, I won't let Team Rocket get their hands on you. That's a promise." James sighed and pulled out his pokeball and threw it up, "Alright Weezing show that boy the nature of Team Rocket! Kyree took a step back still holding Ella but didn't run, "Sparky, protect Ella at all costs!" The little Shinx stood between Kyree and the Weezing with a stern look on his face. "Sparky, quickly use swift and watch for Weezing!" Sparky charged up and shot multiple stars at Weezing causing him to get knocked back a couple feet. "Weezing, counterattack with toxic smoke!" Weezing inhaled and exhaled a bunch of smoke at Sparky causing him to cough and gasp for air. After the smoke cleared, Sparky was seen and easily noticeable to Kyree that he was poisoned. Without command, Sparky roared and sent a lightning bolt down on Weezing causing him to faint. "But how can this be?" James looked at Jesse who shrugged and pulled out her pokeball, "Seviper, let this kid know how we battle!" A snake-like Pokémon came out the pokeball and stood starring at Sparky menacingly. Kyree saw that Sparky couldn't hang on much longer but won't let go until he and Ella are safe, "Sparky switch with Ella so I can cure you!" Sparky ignored Kyree and used his new move double team to raise his evasiveness. Seviper went in to attack the tiny Shinx and wrapped him in a coil and kept strangling him until he would faint. Ella watched as her future mate continued to gasp for air and decided to do something about it. She leapt out of Kyree's arms and joined the battle. Kyree watched as Ella went and used takedown on Seviper causing him to lose her grip on Sparky. Once freed, Sparky looked at Kyree who smirked, "Sparky, use bite and Ella use takedown again!" Both did what they were told and won the battle. Kyree earned $200 from Team Rocket and quickly ran off.

When he felt he was far enough, Kyree and the others stopped then saw that they were in the middle of the city. All of a sudden Sparky started to glow and shift. Kyree watched as his Pokémon and was shocked with the effects.

 **Kyree: Everyone is going to hate me for that drop**


End file.
